The present invention relates generally to dispensing a rolled paper product, and more particularly, to an improved rolled paper dispenser which automatically severs or partially severs the rolled web into sheets as the web is dispensed.
There are a number of dispensers known in the art for dispensing and cutting paper towels. Many of such dispensers include a serrated edge against which the tail of the rolled paper can be pulled to effect a tear.
Also known in the art are devices where the user pulls the tail of the rolled paper towel and the towel is automatically severed at a pre-determined length as it is dispensed. These dispensers are typically referred to as xe2x80x9cno-touchxe2x80x9d dispensers. Examples of these types of apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,738 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,363, both to Granger. The apparatus taught in such patents include a rotating drum having a cutting means pivotably mounted within the drum. As the tail of the paper towel is pulled across the drum, the drum is caused to rotate and the rotation of the drum simultaneously rotates a cam which causes the cutting member to pivot out through a slot in the drum and sever the paper towel.
A modification of the above described Granger towel dispensers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,837 also to Granger. The paper towel dispenser described in such patent includes a shaft mounted for free rotation at the lower opening of the dispenser for guiding the paid off web and for preventing unintentional engagements with the user""s fingers. The shaft is provided with a circumferential groove, as is the drum, allowing for the resident of a drive belt therein. The rotating drum again includes cutting means pivotably mounted within the drum with, such cutting means divided, for example as two separate half blades, to avoid interference with the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,461 to Rasmussen teaches yet another rolled web dispenser which automatically severs the web at a predetermined length when the user pulls on the tail of the rolled web. Rasmussen employs a cutting blade adapted to reciprocate within a rotating drum such that the blade extends through the slot in the drum surface at a pre-determined location. Pins extending from the ends of the blade reside in slots in the end of the drum to govern the direction of the blade movement. A cam follower extending from two of the pins cooperates with a stationary cam to create the reciprocating motion.
Objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned from practice of the invention.
The present invention provides for a dispenser for delivering and severing sheets of web from a roll of the web material. The dispenser includes a housing that defines a compartment where the housing has a dispensing slot therein. A roll holder is located in the compartment for holding a roll of the web material, and a frame is also mounted within the compartment.
A drive roller is present that is rotatably supported on the frame. The drive roller has a slot, and defines at least one annular groove. A cutting blade support member is present that is rotationally supported on the frame. The cutting blade support member is substantially parallel to the drive roller. The cutting blade support member has a cutting blade extending therefrom.
A guide roller is present and is supported by the frame. The guide roller is urged towards the drive roller so as to form a nip with the drive roller. The drive roller is driven by the action of a user pulling on a tail of the web material that passes through the nip and extends through the dispensing slot. The guide roller has at least one annular groove defined therein.
The cutting blade is geared to the drive roller so that rotation of the drive roller causes rotation of the cutting blade support member. This causes the cutting blade support member to be inserted into the slot to perforate the web. This allows the user to separate a sheet of the web from the roll.
A plurality of stripper guides may be provided that are partially disposed within the annular grooves of the guide roller and the drive roller. The stripper guides prevent the sheets from wrapping around the guide roller and the drive roller during dispensing.
The present invention may also include an embodiment of a dispenser as discussed above which further has at least one spring that is used to urge the guide roller toward the drive roller.
Another aspect of the present invention includes a web guide system for defining a web travel path in a dispenser. The guide system includes a drive roller that is rotatably mounted within the dispenser. The drive roller defines at least one annular groove. A guide roller is urged toward the drive roller to form a nip with the drive roller. The guide roller defines at least one annular groove therein. A plurality of stripper guides are also present. The stripper guides are partially disposed within the annular grooves of the guide roller and drive roller. The stripper guides prevent the web from wrapping around the guide roller and the drive roller.
A further aspect of the present invention includes a dispenser for delivering and severing sheets of web from a roll of web material. The dispenser comprises a housing that defines a compartment in which the roll is maintained. A roll holder is located in the housing for supporting the roll. Further, a frame is attached to the housing. A drive roller is rotatably supported on the frame. The drive roller defines at least one annular groove therein. A cutting blade support member is rotatably supported in the frame and is substantially parallel to the drive roller. The cutting blade support member has a cutting blade extending therefrom. Also, a guide roller is supported by the frame and is urged by at least one spring toward the drive roller to form a nip with the drive roller. The drive roller is driven by the action of a user pulling on a web tail of the roll. The guide roller defines at least one annular groove therein.
A plurality of stripper guides may be present which are partially disposed within the annular grooves of the guide roller and the drive roller. The stripper guides prevent the sheets from wrapping around the guide roller and drive roller during dispensing. The stripper guides also ensure that the web remain proximate to the drive roller when the web is wound around the drive roller.
The present invention also includes an embodiment of the roll towel dispenser as discussed above where the roll holder is pivotable with respect to the frame.